


Shared Souls

by Rubitan



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Not Beta Read, Spirits, yugioh inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubitan/pseuds/Rubitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were only high school kids and somehow they all ended up in the same exact situation. What do spirits have to do with anything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Souls

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have other fics to work on, but this idea came to me about two days ago and I wanted to get some of it written down. I have been in a Yugioh kick lately and this is somewhat inspired by the series, but it's not a crossover. This won't have anything to do with card games and all that. Haha.

_The buildings rush by as if they were flying. The sounds of feet running and their heavy breathing fills the air as they rush towards their destination._

_"We’re almost there! Keep on moving!"_

_A female in black and purple with blond hair._

_"Shit! Where’s B when you need him?"_

_A man in a red helmet with guns._

_"There isn’t much time."_

_A female in black with a yellow bat._

_"Nightwing. We have to hurry."_

_A man in red and black with many belts and a cape._

_"Roger that. Already contacted A."_

_A man in black with blue stripes._

_"Contacted… What are you planning?"_

_A child in red, green, and yellow with a R on their chest._

_"Just keep moving."_

_The scenery changes and the all six figures are standing in a dark cave. Another has joined them, this time an elderly man in prim and proper clothing. Nothing like the outfits everyone else is wearing._

_"I have acquired all the necessary items you have requested sir." He says and holds up the large box in his hands._

_"Thank you and I’m sorry."_

_The image shifts again and the child is screaming and everyone else looks distressed._

_"You can’t do this!"_

_"I’m sorry Robin. This is for the best."_

_"You don’t even know if it’ll work!"_

_"It will. I promise."_

_"You don’t. Stop acting like a fool!"_

_"This is the only way."_

_"We shouldn’t be running away! We need to fight and fin-"_

_"No. We don’t have time."_

_"Coward!"_

_"I’m doing what is right! I’m keeping you and all of us safe!"_

_"Enough of this you two! We’re running out of time."_

_"Brat, listen to Goldie because this is our fucking last shot."_

_"It’s time."_

_It’s quiet and they all turn to the elderly man._

_"We’re sorry…"_

_"If things were different…"_

_"… but this is the only way."_

_There is another moment of silence and the elderly man shakes his head. He gives them all a sad, but understanding smile._

_This is a goodbye._

_The elderly man is saying something, but the words are muddled and cannot be understood. The sound continues to grow fainter and fainter until there is no sound left even as his lips continue to move. The box in his hands then glows a bright white and spreads, engulfing everything completely._

_It happens for only a second before it fades away and the strange cave is back in vision, but this time the elderly man stands alone. He is staring at the box in his hands with a sadden and heartbroken expression on his face. There are tears running down his face and he brings the box to his mouth, giving it a gentle kiss. He pulls away and his mouth moves silently, mouthing a two words._

_"Forgive me and be safe."_

_Then nothing._

-

The continued sounds of scratching filled the air as pencils flew across paper to fill the empty space with words. The clock’s hands moved in a steady and even motion as it circled around, counting down the time there was left for the test. Students were rushing to write down their thoughts before it left their heads.

All except one.

Damian Wayne had stopped writing long ago. He was the first one finished and had started reading a book instead. He yawned and he glanced back up at the clock. Only two minutes have passed since he last checked. There was only five minutes left until class was over and yet time seemed to move by so slowly.

He turned back to his book and the words of _The Odyssey_ stared back at him. It was the next required reading for his class and he was already bored. Really he didn’t see the point of reading these old classics that others deemed necessary for his education. If he wanted to read, he’d choose another book, one of his choice. Besides, his father had already made him read all these books before. It was boring then and boring now.

His eyes wandered from his book to those around him. Many of his classmates have already finished and were also waiting for the bell to ring. The teacher wasn’t even paying attention to what was going on and instead was doing something on his phone. Typical.

The bell rings, cutting off his thoughts of what a terrible teacher he has.

"Alright everyone, finish up your last sentence and hand in your test if you haven’t already."

Closing his book and quickly shoving it into his backpack, Damian zipped it up and made his way out of the classroom. English was his last class of the day and he didn’t want to stick around any longer than he needed to.

He expertly weaved through the crowd of loud and obnoxious students, all as eager as he was to be done for the day. A few students greeted him when he was at his locker, but for the most part he was ignored.

After he was done putting away and grabbing his things he made his way to the giant tree to the side of the school. He stopped once he was close enough and dropped his bag down before leaning against the trunk to wait.

He didn’t need to wait long because only a few minutes later, he was joined by another teen who looked slightly ruffled and out of breath.

"Sorry. Lost track of time an-"

"It’s fine Timothy. It’s not the first time this happened." Damian shook his head in amusement. He was used to Tim’s habit of forgetting the time. He had known the other long enough and they were close enough that he wasn’t bothered by it. Besides, it wasn’t as if he was extremely late. It was only about seven minutes. Much better than the one time he was waiting for about thirty.

Tim gave Damian a sheepish look before dropping down onto the ground next to Damian. He placed his bag in his lap to keep it from getting dirty on the grass.

"How was your test?"

"Easy. As expected."

"Ended up sitting around being bored?"

"Of course."

Tim chuckled. He wasn’t surprised. Damian was extremely bright for his age and he soaked up information like a sponge without even trying. The fifteen year old was certain that his childhood friend could have skipped a grade if he really wanted to, but he opted to stay in his current grade. He remembered Damian saying something that it was too much of a hassle and he didn’t want to bother with going through the process.

They continued to chat for a while before Damian’s phone went off, indicating that Alfred had arrived. Tim got up and Damian picked up his backpack before they both made their way to Alfred. They passed by two seniors that were sharing a quick kiss, but they paid no mind to them. Random public displays of affections weren’t anything they cared for.

The ride home was uneventful. Tim was dropped off at the Drake’s and soon enough, Damian found himself in his room completely bored once again. There was a small whine and a cold wet nose nudged his hand. He looked down and saw Titus, his black great dane.

"Hey boy." He said and gave the dog a pet on the head. "Time for your walk right?"

The dog barked in answer.

"Alright. Let’s go." He rolled off the bed and made his way out of the manor with Titus trailing close behind. He grabbed his coat and slipped on his shoes along the way.

Once outside, Titus darted forward and Damian was the one that followed him instead. The teen smiled as he watched his furry friend run around the grounds.

A good amount of time passed and Damian looked up at the sky. The stars were already out which meant they should be heading inside for dinner. His father was probably staying out late again, but that was usual.

"Titus. Time to go inside." He called out and directed his gaze away from the sparkling stars. He frowned when he couldn’t see Titus anywhere.

"Titus?" He called out once more and his feet started moving. "Where did you go boy?"

Still no answer. He was starting to get worried.

"Titus?!" This time he called out louder, hoping Titus could hear him and would answer back.

Then he heard a bark. His eyes widened and he felt relief flood through him. He ran towards the direction he heard Titus bark from.

He spotted Titus standing to the very side of the outer sections of the estate and he rushed over. “Titus!” He knelt down and hugged his companion. “What are you doing all the way over here…” Then he noticed the cave in front of him. This was what had caught his dog’s attention.

"What the… was this always here?" He looked down at Titus. "You found this. Good boy." He rubbed Titus’ head before standing back up.

"You want to check it out Titus?" He got an enthusiastic bark as an answer. "Me too. Alright let’s go see what’s in here."

He pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight app. The lights on the grounds didn’t reach into the small opening.

Titus, deciding that he should lead, walked in front of Damian and made sure things were safe. They went slowly, but so far there wasn’t much. Just a small tunnel that seemed to continued for a while.

Then all the sudden Titus darted forward and Damian jumped in surprise. “Titus?” He stood there shocked for a moment before quickly dashing after the great dane. He was so worried that he didn’t notice when the tunnel expanded and he was now in a large cave. He was only concerned about Titus and he found the dog sniffing at something on the floor.

"Titus!" He sighed in relief and slowed down once he saw Titus.

"What’s that?" He walked over and nudged Titus away to see what had caught his dog’s attention.

He frowned. It was some sort of black metal in a weird shape. It had two crescents on the sides which curved inwards and an almost diamond shape in the middle. The three parts were all connected. He had no idea what it was suppose to be. He then noticed it was attached to something else. Oh was it a belt?

He reached out to pick it up. The moment his fingers touched the metal, a bright light filled his vision and he yelped, having to close his eyes from the brightness. He heard Titus bark next to him. Then the light vanished as quick as it came.

He blinked a few times and then looked a the belt. “What the…”

Now hesitant, he reached out once more to touch the belt, but this time no light appeared when his skin made contact and he picked it up. “That was weird.” He commented and held the belt closer to his phone to see it better.

_"Robin?"_

Damian yelped and spun around, trying to see who just spoke. He didn’t recognize that voice.

He immediately froze at what he saw.

It was a see-through man dressed in a weird black and blue bodysuit. His face had a mask similar to the shape of the belt in his hand.

"Who are you?!" Damian demanded. He briefly wondered why Titus was just sitting there looking at him confused.

The man’s face looked surprised even with the mask on.

_"You don’t know?"_

"Of course I don’t!" A million thoughts were going through Damian’s head and while he would’ve thought this man a trespassing lunatic, he knew normal people weren’t see-through. A ghost then? Preposterous!

_"Oh…"_ A smile was on the ghost’s face. _“…then it must have worked!”_

Damian was getting frustrated. “What the hell do you mean?”

The ghost just continued to smile. _"Nothing. Sorry, you must be so confused. Let me explain."_ He did look a bit apologetic.

Damian just stood there, waiting for the ghost to continue.

_"My name is Nightwing and I need your help."_

**Author's Note:**

> Updates for this will be sporadic since I have other things to work on. c:


End file.
